


You are my Prey

by salome0198



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Murder, Beating, Blood, Cutting, Dead animals, Deprivation of Liberty, Destruction, F/M, Gore, Masochism, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of incest, Obsessive Behaviour, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Sadism, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Threatening, Torment, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Very triggering, Whipping, Wrong BDSM, blackmailing, ewww-stuff, forced biting, forced blood drinking, knifes, long chapters, long fanfic, might kill my oc or not, nothing for weak hearts, psychotic behaviour, sick possessive behaviour, sorry about the deer, this is not BDSM. it is not, vampire, very creepy ex, very little amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salome0198/pseuds/salome0198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, how Karo thought she would be able to start anew, but to her dismay one single night threw her life upside down.<br/>Without the help of her family, only her best friend Yui by her side and surrounded by sadistic vampires, the girl now has to fight for her life and freedom. But her future is awaiting much more cruel things than just a few sadistic vampires.<br/>Will the young girl be able to flee from the disaster and the storm that is approaching<br/>or will she suffer miserably and turn insane like the humans before her?<br/>Will she stay alive or die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone this is absolutely my first fanfiction piece.  
> So please be nice to me, somewhat, maybe, if you want.  
> Just as a warning, this fanfiction is a romantic one, but not too fluffy.  
> Just a very tiny amount of fluff.  
> It has gore in it, it will get dark, it will get bloody and there will be a lot of triggering stuff.  
> The relationship between Subaru and Karo is slow build.  
> That means that they won´t be happy after 5 chapters.  
> It will be abuse in this fanfic, a lot of it. It will be a dark fic.  
> You will meet psycho Ruki, very psyho Ruki. So brace yourself.  
> So please if you don´t like dark fics don´t read this, or you will be running away screaming for mommy after the 5th chapter.

The second bride´s surrogate Arc

 

Prologue

 

It was a typical autumn night in Japan, where she has been living for 2 months now. She needed time to accept and get used to the culture differences of her home country and this one, that was still kind of foreign for her. It has been difficult for her to get used to all the unknown things and the systems, due to that she has been thinking a lot about Germany and if she should just return to her home and her family. But she was there for a reason. Obviously she has already finished high school and had the degree for a while now. She has even almost finished her studies in computer life science. But then she got that one offer, an offer she couldn´t refuse at all. She got it from a popular and well-known company for pharmacy. If she redid her high school degree in the night school, then they´d take her as employee. Well, some would say, what was so good about the job? Well, first she´d get paid enough to support herself and her parents and second they offered her a permanent contract.  
Even thought the farewells from her sick mother and her father were hard for her and made her sad, she has done the right thing for everyone. For her and her family. She got accepted as a student from the famous private night school and got a scholarship and government aid. Karo wasn´t that good in university to get all this, but she avoided thinking about it. She has had a stressful life for such a long time, why couldn´t she once just enjoy herself? And she certainly would. She lived in a small apartment, with a shower, dining- and cooking area and a small living room, that she used as bedroom at night. It was small, but still nice, with its little balcony. She got lucky that she could get one of the few sunny rooms of the building complex. The small girl looked, with her chin leaned against her palm, out of the window and sighed as she looked at herself in the window´s reflection. Her copper red dyed hair flattered her jawline, made her cheeks look a bit thinner and her chin a bit smaller. Her greyish blue eyes were framed by black glasses, which she sometimes wore. She mainly used them as reading glasses, when she typed on her computer or in school. When she was in her apartment or went out with her best friend, she didn´t wear them. Her eye sight would get worse anyway, she already was almost blind on her left eye and she hated it. Her eyes were set a bit deeper in her eye sockets than normally, making a small purplish area appear at the inner corner of her eyes. Her glasses gladly covered those areas, due to make up not being able to even cover them, so she actually wore them when she felt insecure about her face, like with anything else.  
She sighed once again, her skin was pale, never got tanned. Nothing helped against the paleness of her skin. When she was in the sun, her skin only turned red and then white again. She hated it a bit, the paleness of her skin made her look ill, what she wasn´t. Sometimes random teachers and students would ask if she was feeling okay. She only had a little blue resentment, but hasn´t had every student it once in their life time? Karo looked around, the Math lesson was uninteresting to her, she already knew the whole subjects from her former high school and to repeat the whole thing a second time was more than annoying. However she had to go to school and participate in the lesson, due to the compulsory attendance. She could do nothing about it, just doodling a little in her note book and silently listening to the teacher. She moved the pen between her index finger and thumb to at least occupy herself in some way. All other students looked at the board either in distress or were just sleeping. Well, enthusiasm wasn´t one of the things their Math teacher owned.  
He was strict, mumbled most of the things more to himself than to the poor students, what infuriated half of the class, including her best friend. Her blonde friend, who always wore a hair clip with three flowers on it, was one of the forlorn students. She only had problems in Math, what wasn´t so surprising with such a teacher. The two of them have met each other, when Karo came freshly to the night school as a transfer student. Yui got chosen for the task to take care of her and show her around the foreign school. They have spend lunch break afterwards and while they have talked about everything and anything it has just clicked between them. Yui has always been helpful, honest and nice towards her. While she has been a scared, shy and hopeless. At the beginning their friendship hasn´t been the best, Yui has talked the whole time due to Karo being way too shy to talk so freely. But at the end Yui showed her stubbornness and had asked her so many questions while being in school with her, that after some time Karo carefully and slowly started to open up towards the blonde girl. After that they were inseparable, they have spend as much time together as they could, what some what has relieved Karo. In group projects Yui has always pulled Karo with her and introduced her to her unknown class mates. In partner projects they usually worked together. Either Yui has stayed longer in school or Karo has finished the rest of the project at home. Besides Yui, Karo had no friends, in contrast to Yui, Karo avoided talking to any students nor was she interested in socializing. She was way too scared to embarrass herself and was always worried about the things other students and people thought about her or was asking herself if they talked about her behind her back, in the same way as it happened in her childhood. Well, at least they didn´t tease or laugh at her, however most of the students ignored the red haired foreigner. Karo wanted to spend time with Yui outside of the night school. But strangely enough she could never even visit her best friend, the blonde girl always blocked her attempts or found excuses against Karo´s plans, what made her a bit suspicious. Always when Yui declined her suggestions, the haired girl thought,”What are you hiding from me, Yui?”  
She even declined going to the cinema with her, even thought Karo invited her and told her she´d pay everything. Yui didn´t even want to sleep over at her place. Either her best friend had strict parents or bad ones. Her greyish blue eyes wandered through the class room. One hour until school ends. Karo looked to the blonde girl, who nibbled at the end of her pen, which made Karo snicker, however she had to cover her mouth with her hand to muffle her sounds. She didn´t want to get scolded by their strict teacher, nor did she want to destroy her image in school after a few weeks. She had to keep her slate clean. With a sigh Karo´s bored glance wandered further, she looked at the back of the student´s heads, who sat at the desks in front of her.  
Her gaze fell onto the white haired albino with his golden red eyes and his cat like pupils. His hair was slightly curly and voluminous. He wore the jacket of the schools uniform, underneath it he wore a slightly torn black shirt over a torn white one, a necklace with a key on it, the pants of the school uniform and white boots. He wasn´t often in class, but if he was, her gaze always shifted to him. He stood out from the masses of students that were in their school. But even thought he was popular with the girls, who secretly put love letters in his locker, he stayed a loner, didn´t even appreciate them with attention or an answer, let alone a glance. The boys of their class and some of the other´s were scared of him. Even when he was silent all the time, he even scared her. He just had this aura around him. One that pulled people closer to him, but at the same time pushed them far far away and made them fear him. She remembered when she first has seen and met him. God, that had been one hell of an encounter.  
On her third day of school she has been wandering around the hallways in search for Yui, but she has gotten lost in the maze that called itself night school. She has been walking around and has squeezed herself through a mass of students in attempt to get to the other side of the hallway without even knowing what would wait for her after finally getting through the students that gazed on something, she couldn´t see due to her short height. As she has finally reached the other side she has seen Subaru leaned over an other male student. But that was not all, the first part was the aggressive and violent behaviour of the white haired male. If she has heard right, he has even punched a hole into the wall!  
Karo´s and his eyes have met for the first time in the chaos, that the shocked and screaming girls around them made, while talking and gossiping loudly about the scene in front of them. Karo has stared at him with fear and panic in her eyes. The girl has been able to read his gaze, it has been a mixture of various feelings and emotions, as if a storm has roared in the male. As he let go of the boy and stood up, while she turned around lightning fast and ran away as quickly as she could. Her heart has been beating as fast as the one of a mouse who has gotten hunted from a hungry cat. After that incident, she had only seen him sporadically in the lessons, like now. She gulped and looked over to Yui, who still tried to solve the Math problem, that the teacher has written on the board minute ago. Yui pouted and frowned like she always did when she was trying to solve things, that have to do with Math or numbers. She looked so cute, while he nibbled at her pen like a small little angry hamster. Her pen-nibbling was one of her flaws, but she barely had flaws. Well, Karo didn´t chew on her pens, but her nails when she was under a lot of stress and her mental health was suffering from it. It was a little outlet for her, while trying not to drown in her worries and fears. Once again her view shifted to her white haired class mate. She didn´t know what was so fascinating about him, that her gaze always wandered off to him, maybe it was because he stood out so much from the other students. It wasn´t usual at all that one has cat like pupils and red eyes, additionally to natural white haired that turns just slightly pinkish at the tips, almost not noticeable. God, Karo felt like some creeper, while staring at him. Her round cheeks turned rosy red out of her shyness and the embarrassment, that she felt right in this moment. Silently she sighed and thought,”Stop starring, you´re being rude. As if it was his fault that he had this genetic defect.”  
It wasn´t just rude, but it would also come across as odd and weird to her other classmates. Who knows what they´d think of her, if they caught her stare at the albino like that. Additionally the last thing she wanted was that the girls, who liked Subaru, would get angry by her behaviour. They could turn violent and ugly in personality, she has already seen it.  
Not with Subaru but the idol, who went to their school, too. There was rumour that he had a girlfriend, who went to the same class as him. The girls in all classes went nuts and tried to find out who of them it was. Some crazy clique of his fans had pushed a smaller girl into the toilets and bullied her while accusing her of trying to steal the idol from them. The same clique had their eyes also on Subaru. Shivers ran down Karo´s spine at the thought of it and the memories of her past that creped their way slowly back into her mind. She wasn´t interested in repeating the torment she had went thought in her last high school.  
She wanted to start a new chapter in her life, start from anew with a white vest and leave her horrible past, only to finally live in happiness, she had longed for, for such a long time. Silently rain drops pattered against the windows of the class room. As it seemed the clouds, which covered the full moon, had a reason for it. She sighed lightly, cursed herself for leaving her umbrella at her apartment, due to the sky that has been clear in the late evening. The climate has been dry, but dear October seemed to follow April´s lead and did what it wanted to the suffering of the students, who now looked out of the windows with dismay in their widened eyes. What poor Karo didn´t know, was that two red eyes were staring at her persistently. 

 

He had never taken any notice of her nor had he looked at her. She had been almost non existent for him. She hung like a little shadow behind Yui, silent from fear. He had only taken notice of her when Yui and Karo started to spend more time with each other. Ayato would make fun of her, Laito always let out perverted jokes. Kanato on the other hand always said how pathetic she was when the brother´s saw Yui and Karo walk together through the hallways. Shu, well he didn´t really care for what Yui did, as long as she didn´t try to run and gave him her blood. Only Reiji seemed to like the girl, always talked about how good her scores were in Math and natural science. It was almost as if he praised her with his words, only to say that she was besides those subjects a failure. Subaru on the other hand, has never thought anything of her. She always made herself smaller, like a little grey mouse. She was in fact a wallflower, no she was more than that. She was corroded with fear, something worried her constantly, he could smell it. The under tone of her scent was bitter, lightly sour with a hint of sweetness, that got a bit stronger, when she was alone or with Yui. Her scent was a reflection of her blood. She was almost like him.  
Subaru shook his head, couldn´t understand why he couldn´t stop staring at her like some foolish moron, but every time he did he felt a tingle of pity for her, but mostly anger. Her blood, her scent, her pained and hurt eyes, had woken up the beast inside of him, the monster he was. The monster he created with Subaru´s birth. He had to hold back with all of his sangfroid and power not to hunt her through the school´s hallways and sink his fangs deeply into her soft flesh, to mark her as his prey, feed of her and kill her in the most cruel and gruesome way. She reminded him of himself, of how lonely he was. If he was a human, he´d probably smell like her. The only difference would have been that he was dirtied, filthy and she, this pathetic mortal, in contrast to him was pure like a lily. Subaru licked over his upper lips, as he examined her thoroughly. A quiet grunt let his throat and chest vibrate lightly. How she sat there in her school uniform. This little disgusting worm of a human being.  
She wore the jacket that was part of their school uniform, the blouse and the black vest, just the magenta coloured bow was missing. A little golden necklace was placed neatly around her neck, the symbol of an zodiac on it as pendant, Gemini. The white bows was tied elegantly and diligently tied, as if she was scared that people would judge or laugh at her because of a not perfectly tied bow. His gaze wandered of down, to her ample breasts, then further down to her crossed legs. She wore black tights, with a light braiding pattern on them. She always showed as little of her skin or physique as possible. Humans, such cowards. They couldn´tt even stand up for themselves and hid due to their fear. Subaru sighed and hummed gently, sometimes she wore scarves or a wool-cardigan that was one or two sized too big for her instead of the black blazer. And in everything she had looked so appetizing so far, but sadly he had to obey the rules, which he had given them, when they came to the human world.

 

**No murdering, not in the demon world nor in the human one.**  
**Don´t hurt any humans aside from the sacrificial bride**  
**Don´t cause a stir.**  
**Hide your real identity.**

 

If he hadn´t had to follow those idiotic rules, he´d have tortured the girl already. He´d have made her cry, spill those salty tears all over her cheeks. Subaru cracked his neck and groaned in annoyance. Karo always brought out his sadistic nature, all of it. Even the part that not even Yui herself knew. He just absolutely hated the ginger haired girl. He would have loved to just grab her, take her to the mansion, push her into the dungeon and break her until she wasn´t able to smile nor feel happy every again. Just like himself. The white haired vampire shook his head, hissed lightly, as he glared at the board in rage. His face warped in fury. Lightning fast he jumped up, threw the table to the side and scared not only their teacher but the rest of the people, that were silently sitting in class, with the loud bang of the table that dashed against the floor. As fast as he stood up, he left class. A few hallways later he screamed out in anger and clenched his fists only to slam his left one against the wall. He pulled away, clenched his teeth as he looked at his bloody fist. A gouge appeared on the wall as more and more of the broken pieces crumbled down to the floor. What the hell was wrong with him, not even Yui had ever turned him so angry. This dumb blood bag would pay for that, for every bit of hatred he felt for her, for every bit of jealousy. Quickly before anyone could catch him in the act, he walked upstairs to the roof, where he could at least relax and try to order the chaos inside of him. Subaru hissed looked at the full moon,”Freaking moon, as if it wasn´t enough that I have this bitch sitting right in front of my nose.”

 

The girl looked with wide opened eyes at her best friend, who looked at her just as shocked. Both girls had their mouth slightly opened. As their Math teacher harrumphed all students automatically looked to the front at him. He sighed and rubbed his forehead with his middle finger and thumb. It was clear that he was more than angry at the reaction of his student and was wondering if he should go to the headmaster with this issue or not. Afterwards he turned around and sat down onto the teacher´s seat before he announced with bugged voice,”The lesson is over, get lost!”  
Every students stood up and bowed just like the rules told them to after lessons, even Karo had to follow the rule, even thought she was just a mere transfer student. Well, she got used to it. Quickly and panicked Karo looked behind her at the small board, where stood who had to clean the class room in a team of two after school. To her luck, she had no cleaning duty, just like Yui. Happily and relieved she smiled to her friend and started to pack her school things into her bag. Yui was already finished as she stealthy walked to Karo and lightly leaned with her side against Karo´s. The greyish blue eyes girl looked at Yui and smirked, Subaru´s outburst long forgotten. Then Karo just had too shake her head as she noticed the way too dramatic pout of her blonde best friend. The shy girl looked to the side and started to laugh as quiet as she could, it was barely audible, even for her. She was way too shy to laugh freely and loudly, she hated to have the attention of people on her. As Yui leaned further against her side she asked with assumed voice, that was way too high pitched and over the top,”Karo, could you do me a favour? Pretty please? Please, please?”  
“Let me guess, I just need to help you with Math again, right?”, stated Karo and raised her right eyebrow, wriggled it a little, while she put her hands on her hips and eyed her best friend. Yui grinned from one ear to the other, she looked so cute and carefree, Karo kind of hoped that she´d be able to smile truthfully again. Maybe someday? She didn´t know. Her best friend´s small voice ripped her out of her train of thoughts,”Maybe?”  
“Only a maybe?”, asked Karo and pulled a face to make her best friend laugh. What even succeeded, but to Karo´s dismay with a bad after effect. Their arbitrary teacher and their class mates looked at both of them puzzled looks on their faces. Karo´s hands started to shake as she looked shyly at the floor. God, she hated it. She hated it so much. Meanwhile Yui looked at their fellow beings apologetically,”I am sorry”  
Karo felt more than uncomfortable, she just wanted to run out of the class room and hide in her apartment for days until her racing heart calmed down. She gulped the lump down, that had formed in her throat in all her panic, and whispered shyly and anxiously,”Okay. But could we go to the library? You know how reluctantly I am around many people.”  
“Ah, I actually wanted to invite you over to me”, answered the blonde girl and examined her red haired best friend glumly. Yui had done it, she brought Karo to crawl back into her shell again. God, she needed to be careful what she did or said. Karo had told her days ago, how her childhood was imprinted with bullying and abuse from both of her parents, mostly mental one. To her friend´s luck, her parents had stopped after she ran away once and didn´t come home for a few days. Since then her mother screamed at her when she had one of her phases or outburst, but never has gotten physical abusive again. Their cold relationship had warmed up after all those years. But even after that Karo had told her that her mother knew almost nothing about her and her problems. Karo mostly kept everything to herself, had no one she could depends on, only herself. Even Karo´s friends turned out to be toxic after a while. So the red head told her, that she was mostly alone, never trusted anybody. Yui was the expectation, she had somehow reached her best friend, showed her that Karo could trust her. All in all Karo´s past somehow reminded her of Subaru´s with a little mixture of Ayato´s. Her best friend´s family was just like the Sakamaki´s, broken into pieces. Karo has told her that if it wasn´t for their sick mother, that they´d never met each other again, her and her sisters and her brothers. They all hated each other. Karo had told her, that she was sick of her siblings not caring for their parent´s, if she was able to forgive their parents, why not them?  
“Okay, is really everything okay with you?”, asked Yui and eyed the ginger haired girl from head to toe. She feared that she brought Karo to feel scared again or made her remember bad things of her past. It was the last thing the blonde girl wanted to happen. Karo sighed and shrugged with her shoulders, a typical sign for a: My family is still torn apart, so it´s like always. Yui just nodded and shook her head, she had only her father, so she didn´t know how it felt to have a mother, or siblings. She had always thought that the bigger a family was, the happier they all were. Happy, loving, unified. So it has been a big shock for her to see, that not even the Sakamakis were short on domestic bliss, but also normal people. She hoped with her whole heart, that it was different, but she could still change nothing of the situation her best friend was in. The only thing she could do was to lend Karo her shoulder, when she wanted to cry or talk about her problems. She had to help her through such bad situations.  
Karo picked her bag up and followed Yui to the door, Yui tried to change the topic to enlighten the situation. Well, to be honest, she never failed at that. The two of them started to talk about everything possible. About the boys in their classes, the rumours and gossiped a bit about their teachers. Karo groaned annoyed and told Yui about her chemistry teacher and how she didn´t like her, Yui did the same only with their Math teacher. They were the worst. Strict, unfair and loved to bully their students. It was clear that Yui disliked the Math teacher a lot. Meanwhile Karo snickered behind her hand silently, too shy to show her smile or laughter, what always made her nose bleed. It had given her and her former best friend the opportunity to make an inside joke about it, due to Karo saying something wrong, while having nosebleeds. At the end her former best friend turned out to be a two faced, backstabbing bitch. Karo wasn´t fond of her and the memories they shared together, she´d rather forget the other girl, she had met in high school. As both of them reached the school yard, both of them glared displeased at the rain drops, that slowly wet the ground. Karo looked at Yui,”I beg you, please tell me you have your umbrella with you”  
“No, I came here by car and I asked you spontaneously to tutor me in Math.”, answered Yui and looked over to Karo, who groaned in annoyance. Karo massaged her forehead and sighed once again, she hated the weather for always changing when she had no umbrella with her,”You don´t have perhaps casually shampoo and shower gel with you, or?” “No, I don´t”, laughed Yui and shook her head. At least Karo had found her humour again, as it seemed the earlier event, wasn´t as bad as Yui assumed. Karo took off her blazer and put it over her head, then she just walked into the light rain and looked back at Yui with one eyebrow raised,”Come, you won´t die because of a bit water and as I can perfectly see, you´re neither out of sugar nor out of salt.” “Ha ha ha, says the right one”, said Yui and put her hands on her small hips, then she copied Karo and walked quickly over to her best friend. Both of them didn´t know that various pairs of eyes were watching them, some in rage, some in interest. But only one was on the ginger haired girl. 

 

He watched her like a hungry mountain lion, like a wolf shortly before it sinks its fangs into its prey. Subaru licked over his upper lip and fangs, accidentally rips it open. He groans in disgust as his own distasteful blood fills his mouth. Quickly he spat it out onto the roof of the school´s building. It tasted awful and made him feel sick, almost so sick that he might puke any second. If it really was because of the taste or because of his hatred for himself, that he didn´t know himself. The white haired vampire, only knew that he never wanted to taste this filthy garbage of his blood ever again. Subaru couldn´t come up with a reason, for why he was so fixated on this dumb human blood bag. She was neither pretty nor did she smell appetizing. But somehow she made his darkest desires come to surface of his mind, just like other girls before her did, and he attacked all of them stealthily. At night, in the dark, when no one could see him or his victim. It got him into a lot of conflicts with Reiji, but he didn´t care anyway. He was a vampire, he was hungry and blood was the only thing he desired. Sometimes he wondered if he was really serious with his experiment or if he was just mocking them with making them all, six vampire, feed upon one human. Even thought Yui recovered quickly, it still wasn´t enough to fill everyone´s stomachs every night. After Ayato got so territorial over their sacrificial bride, neither of the five remaining vampires had the chance to even take more than one gulp, without either having the red haired vampire bark in or the girl was just too weak to take more.  
Subaru growled and punched the railing in anger before he went to the limousine. He hurried to the car, caught a small glimpse of Yui´s friend and her before they walked around the corner. He groaned and clenched his teeth, angry at Reiji not letting Yui drive home with them. As he reached the car he sat inside quickly, afterwards he stated,”As it seems our bride wants to spend more time with this ugly blood bag, my familiars are watching them.”  
“Oh, I thought Bitch-chan was driving with us but it seems Reiji made his warning true, how cruel. And I am so unbearable thirsty”, said Laito and put on an over dramatic look, while blinking and looking sadly at Reiji with his emerald green eyes. Kanato just giggled and looked down at the teddy bear, that was carefully placed on his lap, his arms were around the stuffed animal, holding it close to his body,”What is she even thinking. Such a silly little girl, right Teddy?”  
“God, be silent. Want to enjoy my Bach”, groaned the oldest of the vampires and turned the volume of his MP3-Player up until the classical music could be faintly heard by his brothers. Reiji on other hand just shook his head and pushed his glasses back, while he looked outside and cursed barely audible under his breath. Subaru rolled his eyes and looked at Shu for a bit until he did the same as Reiji and looked outside out of the window as the car stopped, he saw a bit further away Karo and Yui laughing. Happily and carefree, as if their lives were full of rainbows and sunshine. Why was she able to laugh, even thought she was just as broken as him? Subaru clenched his teeth together once again and glanced at Ayato, who was just like him, annoyed by the sight. Ayato sighed annoyed and looked to the side while licking over his fangs,”Chichinashi, will regret not having asked for permission to talk to that fucking girl and leave me hungry all day. That´s the last time she will see that bitch”  
“If you want I´d gladly rip her throat into pieces, she is annoying the hell out of me”, snorted Subaru and looked down at his white shoes. Oh, how he´d make Karo´s life living hell. Well, at least he would be able to use the new bride, they all were awaiting so eagerly, as an outlet for his anger. If the information that Reiji got from him was correct, then she´d arrive at the late night, a few hours before dawn. This time he´d act quickly and mark her as his prey just like Ayato did with Yui. He´d break their new sacrificial bride, would imagine that it was this damned blood bag. That reminded Subaru, so much of himself. 

 

Karo looked around as Yui led her to a secluded quarter of the city. It was almost as if they walked to the border of it. She gulped and looked at her best friend,”Are you sure that we didn´t get lost? It almost feels like you´re a serial murderer and I am your next victim”  
“No, we did not. Everything is fine. We only need to follow the street and we are at my home”, answered Yui and tried to calm down her best friend, who was terribly chicken-hearted. The rain slowly stopped, so that the two of them could finally pull their now wet jackets off their heads and walk comfortably at the end. With the rain came the coldness of the night. Karo wasn´t even able to put her jacket over her shoulders. While Yui walked as if nothing was bothering her, Karo was trembling and goosebumps spread over her skin. Karo always froze quickly and tried to warm her cold fingers up with breathing against them. God, how she hated her low blood pressure. Even in summer she felt cold and her fingers would always be as cold as ice. In Germany she had always annoyed and tricked her sisters with her cold fingers, she would always slide them underneath their shirts or put them on their skin, which always made them jump up and hiss at her angrily. But her mother, yes, she always put it on her wounded hand that was hot as fire. She always cooled down the swelling with her cold fingers and alleviated the pain she felt. Her mother´s hand were always warm, even gentle after they got closer. But even now they had a strained relationship. Karo shook her head and followed Yui silently, who was watching her the whole time. Yui knew immediately what Karo was thinking about and took her hand, squeezed it lightly and held it until the reached their destination. Karo smiled and Yui thankfully and gently leaned against her best friend,”Say, Yui, have you thought that the moon was out of cheese when you were a child, too?”  
“No, have you believed that?”, answered Yui and laughed, then she covered her mouth with her free hand and eyed Karo in amusement. “That´s why, I am asking. Yes, I have”, stated Karo and laughed silently, she shook her head in amusement and stopped every single of her movements as they reached a big mansion,”You aren´t living here or?”  
“Yes, I am living here”, answered Yui and eyed her friend, who looked at her like a confused meerkat. Karo´s mouth was slightly opened as she looked at Yui in complete confusion. Wasn´t Yui the daughter of a priest? How could a catholic priest afford such a mansion, that wasn´t her severity, or? Yui was certainly just fooling around with her. In front of the mansion stood an empty limousine. Yui sure didn´t come to school with that car. Karo frowned deeply, just wanted to say something, but Yui was already at the mansion´s door. Karo followed her until she quickened her pace to walk quickly to Yui and look shocked as her best friend´s key fit into the door´s keyhole,”Okay, you have to explain me a whole lot, my dear average daughter of a priest”  
“Oh, don´t worry. I will explain everything to you later”, answered Yui and opened the door before she went inside. Both of them walked into a huge entrance hall. Stairs led to the upper floor, big oaken double doors were placed left and right at the walls of the entrance hall. Yui put her bag down and looked at her best friend,”I will tell Reiji that we have a visitor and then I will come back to you. Just don´t go anywhere and if there is something just scream my name as loud as you can. I will be back quickly. The best would be if you just don´t go anywhere and just stay right here, where you´re standing”  
“Ah, Okay, understood. Until in a few minutes?”, said the girl confused and watched Yui how she walked upstairs and disappeared around the corner. Well, there she went and there she was all alone. Karo´s eyes wandered around the nicely decorated hall, painting hung here and there, the same went for the expensive looking vases, even prized antiquities were placed in the hall. Karo starred with opened mouth, she has never been in a mansion nor in anything comparable. Her parents just had a little house, but it was in a village and was small. She couldn´tt even think of comparing her parent´s house with the mansion Yui was living in. A smile spread over her lips, that disappeared as quickly as it appeared as she waited for the return of her best friend. Where was she? Yui hasn´t forgotten her, has she?

 

At the same time Yui walked to the in the common room, where she found every vampire besides Subaru and Laito. She frowned for a second, usually Laito was always there to hang out with his brothers. She panted for air before she walked to Reiji, who was reading a book about botanic, to be accurate one about poisonous plants. As it seemed he worked at something again, something he´d like always put into her tea later. The girl already prepared herself mentally for it, while she told the black haired male,”A friend of mine is here. She will tutor me in Math, so that I will get a better score in the next test”  
“Oh, seems like you aren´t as stupid as I thought,Yui. It´s okay, none of us will distract you two from learning. But as soon as she is out of our house. I have to punish you”, answered Reiji and sipped at his tea, while he gazed at her with hard and cold eyes. Yui looked staggered and confused at him, pulled her eyebrows closer together and frowned. She wanted to ask for what he´d punish her this time and what she had done incorrectly. Ayato however hissed at her angrily before she could even say a syllable,”You should have asked for permission! Because of you I had to stay hungry the whole day and now I still have to stay hungry as long as this moron is here. You aren´t our guest, you are our food, especially my food, you stupid fool!”  
“I am sorry, it won´t happen again, next time I will ask. I am sorry, it was a spontaneous idea of me”, answered Yui full of fear and pulled her hands protectively over her chest as she walked a few steps further away from the vampire brothers. Subaru walked into the room and growled angrily, scared poor Yui like that, but ignored her to her luck. He just took the darts and threw them angrily at the dart board. Every single one hit the bull´s eye. Every pair of eyes in the room were glued at the white haired male, no one even dared to comment his action. The blonde girl gulped and looked to Reiji, who nodded slightly to the door and sighed as he turned the page. Yui gulped once again and mumbled a small apology before she walked to the door. But before she could even open it, everything started to happening in the blink of an eye. All present brothers and Yui looked at the dark door in pure shock and annoyance. A fear filled scream ripped the silence of the mansion apart and alarmed all six persons in the common room. Reiji put his botanic book aside and made his way with Yui to the entrance wall, a deep frown and anger present on his forehead and eyes. Subaru and Ayato jumped up and followed the two with Kanato on their heels. Just Shu proved his laziness anew and teleported to the entrance hall, right on the stairs. He didn´t care where he laid as long as he could sleep or had to move as minimal as possible. What they saw there made Yui scream and run towards her best friend, but Ayato grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back, hissed a few commands and made the woman stop struggling in his hold. Meanwhile Reiji walked closer, prepared himself to tell-off the emerald green eyed vampire on his improper behaviour.  
Subaru looked at Laito in disbelief and anger, wanted to just grab his half brother and throw him against the next wall. Has he turned completely insane now? Shu however just opened one of his sapphire blue eyes only to close it and act as if he hasn´t seen anything and listened to Kanato, who talked to his teddy bear. Reiji walked towards the vampire and pulled him off the unconscious girl. Laito only looked confused at his brothers,”What? I only sampled our second bride?”  
“Laito, this is one of Yui´s classmates, not our second sacrificial bride”, scolded Reiji and massaged his nose bridge. He sighed and looked down at the girl, that laid half naked, covered in red bruises, a bite mark and her own blood. Laito however just eyed her with his typical blush on his cheeks, while his fingers gently caressed her thighs,”She is just unconscious, not dead. I just had to sample her. She was so cute with her pleas.”  
“I don´t care for the reason that has driven you to make this huge mistake. Have you forgotten what he has told us? That we are not allowed to bite anyone but the sacrificial brides, and if we bite someone else than only in the shadows, when our victims can not see us. Good grief, now I have to deal with this human girl, as if I have nothing better to do than to clean up after all of you. If the church and father learn from what has happened here, we´ll have to deal with a big backlash, we can´t risk our heads”, hissed Reiji and looked at the widened eyes of Karo, who had woken up just seconds ago. She was about to scream in panic, but with a skilled hit on her head from Reiji, she fell unconsciously back to the floor. Yui quickly pushed Ayato to the side and ran to her best friend. As she reached her, she put Karo´s head on her lap and gently brushed her hair off her face, while doing that she glared at Laito. Who just chuckled in pure amusement. What did he even think when he attacked her helpless friend? Did he even think? Yui frowned and gazed up to Reiji, who was thinking about a solution for their little problem.  
But then Kanato raised his voice,”Why don´t we just keep her as a replacement for the second bride? This mortal is already way too late, who does she think she is with making us wait! Well, three blood bags are still better than just two, right Teddy?”  
“Tch, where this pygmy is right, he is right. Let´s keep that one”, stated Subaru and huffed annoyed. Even Shu opened one of his cobalt blue eyes and followed the situation silently. The interest in Kanato´s idea could be clearly seen in his eyes. Reiji just sighed and looked down at Yui and Karo, whom he knew from chemistry class. The teacher always spoke of her so highly. Then finally he announced,”Very well, Subaru carry her to the dungeon and chain her, we don´t want her to run off. She will stay down there until I have come up with a solution.”  
“You can´t do that! She is my friend. We could just say that she hallucinated when her blood pressure was too low, I will even take her punishment. But for the love of god, don´t put her in the dungeon”, screamed Yui in horror and tried to push Subaru´s hand off her friend, who just grabbed Karo and threw her like a bag of potatoes over his shoulders before he pushed Yui to the side and snorted like an angry animal. Yui looked at all of the vampires in pure shock, she had forgotten how cruel they could be. She probably got used to it in all those months, in which she has been living with the six males. Laito pouted over dramatically until he withdrew to his room. Yui however didn´t appreciated him with an other glance of hers, she pulled at Reiji´s pant leg and gazed up to him with the last bit of hope in her pinkish eyes,”Please” “No, she will stay there. Not that she tries to run and this end in an even bigger chaos. Everyone into the dining room, even you Laito. I know exactly that you are able to hear me. Couldn´t you have at least once in your damned life controlled yourself. Have you had to even rip her shirt apart like this? I will make sure that father will punish you thoroughly for this action”, hissed Reiji before he just grabbed Yui and pulled the young girl with him to the dining room. Shu, like before, teleported himself away, while Kanato rolled his eyes as he followed Yui, Ayato and Reiji. Ayato was more than happy to have more than two girls in their house, who he could bite and torture to his hearts content, what made Yui even more scared by the situation. Not only her best friend´s situation would change, but hers as well. If to the better or to the worse, she didn´t know. She shouldn´t have brought her best friend to her home, it was her fault that she ended up in this situation. Maybe her situation would be far worse than hers. In contrast to hers, Karo´s blood was that of a normal human. Her blood and body wouldn´t recover as quickly as hers. She had basically no worth.  
So the girl had bad cards to even survive the time in the house of the Sakamaki´s even for a single night. In thoughts Yui prayed to God, that he would protect and guide her beloved best friend from all bad, that would be put in her way. So that she could live the happy life she once lived again without any worries, that she wouldn´t end up as a snack for the vampire brothers. What has she done? If she only had concentrated more on the Math lesson, then both of the girl wouldn´t be in this misery.  
As they reached the dining room, everyone sat on one of the chairs and gazed to Reiji, who was waiting for Subaru to come back so he could find a solution with all of his damned brothers. They couldn´t just let her go after all and act as if nothing happened, human were after all, one of the species that could be barely trusted. Even if she went around and told everyone about them, they´d think she was insane but still it would harm and taint the reputation of their family´s name. Reiji sighed, why was he even doing this? He could just leave and go back to the under world, if it wasn´t for this good for nothing, who did nothing to even deserve being the heir. The black haired male thought for a bit in silence, as it seemed they really had to keep her as a surrogate for the second bride, who still hasn´t come yet. Silence filled the room as everyone, besides Ayato, waited for Subaru´s return. Ayato however took the time to quench his thirst and satisfy his empty stomach with Yui´s blood. Laito, who has come just a few minutes after everyone, settled down in his chair, made his typical perverted remarks. Kanato talked to Teddy and Shu, well he was sleeping, like always. Just poor Reiji was cursing himself for having such foolish, ill mannered brothers. 

 

Subaru grinned devilish as he walked down the stone stairs and opened the heavy iron door to the dungeon, quickly he flicked his tongue over his lips. The bitter scent of her blood hung in his nostrils. Even thought he preferred sweet blood, she smelled temptingly good. Merely she sadly also smelled like a normal human being and his perverted half brother, what made the youngest of the vampires only angrier. He shook his white mane, tried to clear his mind off the thoughts and the rage that build up in him once again. After all those years he still was not able to control any of his emotions. Due to the small girl being only a normal human, her blood would not taste delicious nor as exquisite as Yui´s blood, what made the girl on his shoulder completely worthless, just like the brides before her and Yui. Those either turned insane or into puppets after a short time, or they just died miserably after they tortured them. Some who tried to flee got hunt down by their uncle, then he tortured them, to their “misery” some died in the process. But honestly, none of them really cared. One died, another would come a few days later.  
Subaru didn´t care for the brides before Yui, some even were low quality food, smelled and tasted so horribly that it even made Shu cry once due to the burning he felt in his throat. But Subaru, well now at least, he had the wonderful chance to torture the girl that confused him since he saw her with Yui and listened to her oh so heart breaking past. The white haired male hated her afterwards even more, he felt like he was looking into a mirror, just that she was smiling and he was griefing. Subaru bared his fangs in anger, pressed his teeth together as he put her down with her back against the wall. Afterwards he grabbed her wrists harshly, making sure that they´d bruise and chained them above her head against the wet stone wall.  
He examined the wound and sniffed at it before he cringed his nose in disgust. Laito´s smell was oozing out of it, making the possessiveness Subaru felt even worse. He growled lowly in displeasure as he darted his tongue out and lapped the blood off the wound. He gasped pleased and grinned widely, for a plain blood bag, she tasted rather nicely. He let his hands wander over her sides, felt the warm skin. Laito has torn her shirt apart only the white bow was still tied together and hung between her breasts. Subaru could remember her fear filled eyes. Yui had long time stopped to look at them in fear and horror, she sadly got used to their torments and didn´t even cry out when they pieced her skin and flesh with their fangs. The only one who could clearly enjoy her little gasps and moans of pleasure was Ayato, this selfish brat. Subaru groaned and pulled her face up by her chin, she had shown so many emotions when their eyes met. Just right in this moment he just wanted to hunt, bite and drink her dry to the last drop of blood she had in her body. Once again Subaru shook his head and frowned, she brought out the worst of him. But why did he even care, it wasn´t like he was no monster at the end. How many times had his mother screamed at him for being a monster, he didn´t remember. Years even centuries have passed since she has called him a monster for the first time. He has been a child. She gave a child like him a knife that could easily kill. In that damned moment in this hallway, he felt for a split second like he looked into the eyes of his beloved mother. Maybe those and her being always with Yui were the reasons why he was so fixated on this damned human. Every time when she spend her time with Yui in the breaks, in which they usually stayed in the classroom, if they had the next lesson in it. She had never noticed that the white haired male stayed there too, he always listened to them, how the ginger haired girl told Yui about her problems and her past.  
They had whispered, but due to his hearing that went beyond nature, it hasn´t been a struggle to simply listen to them talking and sometimes even gossiping. They were human after all. He had gotten angry at how disgusting humans could be, after hearing about her past, but he was even angrier because it seemed like after all she went through, that this dumb human being was still functioning and able to be happy. Happy, carefree and full of joy. And he, he drowned in self hatred. His fingers wrapped themselves around her neck, squeezed it lightly. It was so easy for him to just snap her neck right here and there or to sink his canines into her flesh until she bleed out, but he had to hold back, just a little more. Subaru pulled his hand away and let his ruby red glowing eyes wander over her body, at least she had a full and curvy body to offer. Maybe she had a bit of a worth, for Laito at least.  
The fedora wearing vampire had probably attacked her due to her figure, her blood was nothing special at the end. Or has he just been his usual perverted self that loved to torment little girls so cruelly. At the end they all were the same, they were just different with their personalities and their methods. But all of them loved to see their prey in pain, at least him. He leaned down to her, let the side of his nose brush over her cheek, while he inhaled her scent deeply before exhaling shakily,”I will break you. If it ends with you having to stay here and you have to choose one of us, you´ll choose me. Understood? You´re my prey, I have gotten you into my view first.”  
He sighed as he stood up and walked to the iron door, shortly he glanced back and licked over his sharp long fangs. She looked so appetizing, how she laid there, chained and bloody. Well, at least Laito proved taste in matter of physique. Pretty was the four-eyes behind him not even the slightest. He shrugged his shoulders and left the dungeon before he sallied to the dining room. He has had luck that he could hear Reiji´s order, before all voices died down due to the way too large distance as he walked to the dungeon. An annoyed groan left his lips as he brushed through his white mane. He looked out at the moon and frowned, shouldn´t have the second sacrificial bride come already? 

 

He went to the dining room and opened the door, has licked his lips, who were covered in blood, clean earlier on his way to the room. All eyes were on him, even those of his oldest brother, the heir. Subaru snorted at the rare sight of Shu being widely awake. It would be sure one hell of a night. He sat down in his chair and huffed as he eyed Yui, who looked paler than before. Ayato´s satisfied grin was saying enough. Finally after a few seconds Reiji began to sum up the events of the early night,”Well, I am summarizing. Laito attacked Yui´s friend, who now knows our secret and that this is indeed no haunted house. We can´t let her go due to the reputation of our family´s name and the church, who is watching every single step of ours. If the church finds out what happened, we´ll have their hunters who are currently in Europe faster on our heels than we can think. What will lead to father getting to know of it and as we all know, he won´t be showing any mercy with his punishment. That means that we have to find a solution to prevent this from happening. Kanato has suggested to keep her as surrogate for the second bride, who died on her way to our mansion. Well, at least that´s what father´s familiars told me. She seemed to have killed herself. A wise step if one thinks of what would have awaited her here. The problem with Mrs. Schilling is that she is a normal human, meaning that she won´t heal and recover as fast as Yui. So she will have to choose one of us to serve, whose task it will be to protect her from the rest of us, who can´t keep their hand by themselves. I will take care of all formalities. Or we could make it look like an accident and just kill her off.”  
Yui jumped up and screamed in panic,”You can´t do that! She has a family back in her home country!”  
“We don´t care Chichinashi, sit down!”, growled Ayato and jumped up as well, he pulled the blonde girl to him and grabbed the back of her head only to sink his fangs into her flesh to punish her for talking back like that. But he pushed her away just seconds later, spitting out her blood as if it was acid for his tongue and throat,”You taste like shit, what the hell have you done!”  
“Idiot, her blood changes with her feelings. In other words if we kill her friends her blood could turn worse for a long amount of time, maybe forever. I am too exhausted to hunt me a new prey, so. That girl is our second bride. That´s all and now shut up, I want to sleep. You´re all too noisy.”, mumbled Shu sleepily and put his arms on the table, only to use them as a pillow for his head. Reiji sighed and gazed down at Yui, who sat shocked on the floor, then he gazed at all of his brother until he announced,”This good for nothing is once in his pathetic life right. We can´t afford to loose Yui as well. So we´ll have to wait until this mortal wakes up and Yui has calmed down. Ayato take care of Yui´s wounds, I don´t want her friend to panic. I will talk to the school. Subaru watch over Laito, we can´t have him do another mistake like this. I will return to my study.”  
With those words Reiji left the room in hurry, he looked more than stressed and annoyed, even thought he tried not to show it. He hoped truthfully that his brother could at least once in their lives behave their true age. Now he had to solve the problems of these little monster, which normally was this good for nothing´s task, but he, like always, pulled himself from all the responsibility. He would talk to their father, it just couldn´t continue like this. At the end he wasn´t the baby sitter of those little brats. He was the second oldest son of the vampire king after all.  
Meanwhile Subaru was watching Laito, who waited bored for his new victim, their new second bride, to wake up from her slumber. Shu still slept, while Kanato, next to him, talked to Teddy and insulted Karo from head to toe, what shocked and horrified Yui just more. What were they thinking while treating the innocent girl like this. They didn´t even know her at all and yet she got insulted and called a moron! She shook her head, while she let Ayato take care of her wounds and put band aids on it. As he finished treating her wound he followed Shu´s lead, leaned back and laid on the floor with his head on poor Yui´s lap. Subaru however still glared at Laito, well at least it seemed like that. In his thought he was already torturing the girl and biting her to hell and back. Only due to her reminding him of his broken mother and due to her still being able to laugh even thought she was only a pathetic human being. While he himself was drowning helplessly in his guilt, in his self hatred and fear. He absolutely hated those idiotic mortal. He hated her due to his thoughts more and more, dug his claws into the wood of the desk and earned himself an amused gaze from Laito, who quickly raised his voice in pure entertainment,”I can smell her on you, you couldn´t behave. You´re such a bad boy Subaru. Did she look nice? Was your mouth watering? Oh come on, let´s go down into the dungeon and wake our sleeping beauty up. We´ll be having so much fun together, or maybe I should just watch you”  
“Shut your mouth, you perverted pig. And don´t even dare to touch her again, I will break every little bone of your hands. She is my prey!”, growled Subaru like an angered lion, who was protecting his territory and pride from its nemesis. Ayato and Yui looked at both vampires in horror. What the hell was going on with Subaru? He never acted like this before. Yui gulped, she had to get Karo out of this situation, with the two vampires already clashing together to mark her as their prey,”Reiji said she will have to decide whose sacrificial bride she will be. So maybe we could just play some games until she wakes up, how does that sound?”  
“Shut up, so annoying. I want to sleep. That was an order from the heir.”, groaned Shu in annoyance and earned himself a few giggles from Kanato, who found the situation more than amusing. Silence filled the room and strained the atmosphere even more than it already was. Yui sighed, brushed her blonde hair behind her right ear. What would happen if Karo woke up? Was she save down there? Would she be able to survive her new life without breaking even more. The last thing Yui wanted was that Karo was completely isolating herself from society again. She didn´t want that the girl died even more inside. Even now after so many years, Karo was the reflection of her past and fears. Yui sighed once more and prayed to god in her thoughts,”Oh god, please let her survive. She is even, thought her confusion still, your child. Please forgive her for her sins and protect her from the evil.”

 

Water drops fell down the stone ceiling, the cold of the dark dungeon crawled her legs up, wrapped itself tightly around her limbs and the bit of naked skin underneath her skirt. The cold metal around her wrists bit into her skin, due to the pressure of her limp body that pulled her hands down. Her face was pale, her body trembled and shivered from the icy coldness and the loss of blood. The air was humid and the bricks of the walls and the floor were wet. The scent of wet air and rotten cadavers laid thick in the air, made her wrinkle her nose in displeasure. Soft sounds of water hitting stone and little rats filled the silent halls of the dungeon. God, she had begged that it has all been a dream, but apparently it wasn´t to her dismay. Slowly and shyly Karo opened her greyish blue eyes, they were tired and exhausted, her glasses were pushed way too far down. She could barely make out the schemes. Where have they brought her? Into her grave or was that the room she would stay for the rest of her life? The small girl could barely hold her head up and breathed flatly, too tired to do even more than that. She felt drowsy, wanted to sleep some more, but the pain in her wrists held away her from her desired sleep.  
Karo sniffed a little, her nose was runny, has she already caught a cold, or what? An annoyed and weak groan left her lips. Her head was spinning and pounding madly, it hurt and she could hear a faint bleep ringing in her ears. She didn´t care for anything, she just wanted to sleep. Her eyes were heavy, closed for seconds only to open for a bit. This continued for a few minutes until she hissed and felt something walk her leg up with small little paws. Within a second her eyes flew open in panic as she looked down onto the rat. She looked around, finally noticing where she was. The drowsiness she felt, faded away with a blink of an eye. Karo wriggled, tried to gently push the rat off her legs, but it just crawled closer, her face warped in displeasure. Her heart stopped for a second as the rat held itself up by her bra, she even held her breath. To her luck the rat looked at her and ran away quickly.  
Karo rolled her eyes back in relieve and exhaled all the air she has held. Afterwards her gaze fell upon her aching wrists, whom she couldn´t move even if she put great afford into it. She saw the iron chains around her wrists and gulped nervously. What would they do to her? Keep her in the dungeon to kill her off later or would she be their midnight snack? An unpleasant shiver of horror ran down her spine. She didn´t even want to imagine what could await her in near future.  
Karo sighed once more and looked around, she had to get out of this place, maybe she should scream for Yui? But what if not Yui came but the green eyed monster, that had tormented her and brought her into this situation in the first place. Vampires. She couldn´t believe it, monsters that she thought were just imagination were real. He was a vampire. “No, no, no. Vampire aren´t real. He was probably just one of those freaks, who thought they were vampires”, she thought and cursed herself for not being able to slip her hands out of the iron cuffs and chains, that were holding her tightly in place. Then suddenly she sat still. Yui! What if he had done the same to Yui, or was she maybe working with them? Was she the one who lured poor girls into their lair, so that they could torment and kill them? Karo shook her head, what the hell was she thinking? Yui and working with serial killers, now her thoughts really turned super fictional. And even if, it was her own fault, why has she even followed a class mate she knew for maybe a few weeks to their house? Karo had been so naïve and foolish. Why hasn´t she thought about it for a second?  
Finally after seconds she could snap out of her state and looked around, she had to find something she could use to get at least the chains off her wrists, maybe then she was able to squeeze her hands out of the iron cuffs. But wherever she looked, she found nothing. The room she was in was empty, besides a few bones and shackles laying here and there. Rats were running through the room, sniffed at her legs, which she quickly pulled to her exhausted body. “I will die in here”, she thought as tears appeared on the corners of her eyes and blurred her view, only to run down her cheeks. She sobbed loudly and tore the silence in the room apart with the noises, she tried to muffle so desperately. Her now wet cheeks turned red due to the biting coldness, that crept through her body and made her shivers and tremble. Fear filled every single thought of hers, she begged silently for her life to be spared. Oh, what she would do only to be at home by her family right now? Will she see them ever again? Afterwards she closed her eyes in hopes that she would be at home if she opened them again. But as she opened them she was graced with the same horrifying image. She still was, where she was seconds ago. There was no avail. It wasn´t a bad dream, it was cruel reality that she faced and would imprint of her future. Minuted passed in which she tried to calm down her breathing and her quickly pounding heart. Her head still ached like it was minuted ago, the pain seemed to grow even worse the more she tried to hold her hurried and panicked breathing. Why of all people on this damned planet, her?  
Suddenly the heavy iron door slid open, a young man stood there and walked towards her. He wore a white button up shirt, a blueish grey vest and black pants. On one of his hand he wore a silken glove. He was tall, had black hair which turned lighter on the tips of his hair. He wore glasses, the expression on his face was cold and distant. Showed barely any emotion. Then she looked up into his eyes. His pupils were cat like, they were similar to the albinos. His eyes were coloured in a mixture of cerise, crimson with a faint hint of rose wood in them, maybe even a little tint of gold. They looked like gems out of the most noble colours, whom she couldn´t name. But his eyes held only coldness, a little bit of tension. He sighed and clicked his tongue. Made the girl snap out of the trance, she shook her head. She felt like something was holding her from thinking. Reiji raised his eyebrow in surprise and sighed once more,”Well, well. Who do we have here, the ace in chemistry from the first year. If this isn´t a surprise to see you here, Mrs. Schilling. I actually thought you were more intelligent that that, to follow a stranger to their home. But well, it is not like we could change the past occurrence, right? I´d ask you kindly to made no sounds until we have reached our destination, I hope this is clear to you. I will explain everything further later. To your own safety I will ask you kindly to not kick or punch, as I take those chains and shackles off your wrist. I am sure that you as a mortal do not want to leave this world that early in your short lifespan, am I right?”  
“Yes”, she mumbled quietly, totally intimidated and in fear. God, the aura that he send out, could even make a grown man tremble in fear and his blood freeze. She gulped and winced as he took the chains and shackles off her wrists. Her arms fell limply down to each side of her, they prickled as her blood slowly rushed down her arms, it hurt to touch anything with them, she even felt her muscles contract a little from it. The unknown male in front of her sighed and scolded Subaru under his breath,”Good grief, can´t he for once put the chains and shackles on correctly. Do I have to do everything myself in this household to make sure that it is done correctly and diligently. Mrs. Schilling I´d ask you to stand up now, we have to go. And just to make sure that it went into your mortal head, I´d advise you to neither run or try anything, or this will end with you leaving this world in an instant.”  
Karo nodded slightly and still dizzy before she leaned against the wall, while standing up. She gulped and glanced at the door. Would she be able to run? She felt dizzy, saw double. Then she looked down at her hands. Mother. Like a panicked deer, she tried to run for the door, but the male caught her in fluid motion without much afford. Afterwards he pulled her to him and pressed her by her throat to his shoulder. He pulled her chin up painfully without any mercy and poured some strange liquid into her mouth. Karo struggled, tried to spit it out, but he held her jaw so tightly, she couldn´t open her mouth at all. His free hand pinched her nose close. Her eyes widened in panic, she couldn´t breath. The girl gulped down the liquid and cough out wildly. Reiji quickly let her go, making her fall down to the cold floor onto her knees and hands. Reiji shook his head in disbelief,”My, my. Quite impressing to see that such a weak human like you, still find the strength to run.”  
Karo groaned from pain and crawled a dew meters until she calmed down herself and her racing heart. She frowned tried to comprehend what just happened, but before the girl could even try to stand up the male´s voice frightened and startled her once again. “Good grief, are we acting like the damsel in distress now? I really have to do everything myself.”, scolded Reiji and picked her up into his arms,”I really have thought that you were smarter than that. Only foolish mortals would think that they have even the slightest chance to run. And just to calm you down and to avoid you panicking in my arms. It was just a tranquillizer to calm you down. I can´t have a human girl screaming around our mansion. I hope that you´re at least able to hold your food in your stomach, if not you´ll regret it deeply. Punishment will follow immediately.”  
She nodded once again, her head felt foggy, as if she had drunk to much alcohol. With one jolt, she was in a different room. Her eyes flew open, looked like they would fall out of their sockets any second. Her stomach flipped and she felt like throwing up whatever she has eaten for breakfast in lunch break. She tried to hold back her urge to gag. Reiji raised both of his eyebrows and just let her go. Karo fell to the floor hardly, cruelly. Karo groaned and moaned out as her back hit the cold marble floor. If those people even knew that humans weren´t out of steal and could easily break their bones? Roaring laughter from three persons, from who one was the man who attacked her, filled the room. “Good grief, that was the last time I solved your problems”, Reiji stated with hardened and cold voice, while he walked around the table to his seat,”If you would be so kind to take seat, Mrs. Schilling. I know it may be difficult in your current state, but if you could find the strength to run, you´ll also be able to take seat on the chair in front of you”  
“What?”, asked Karo and shook her head, it pounded and hurt as she rolled on all fours. Everything spun around her as she held her head with one of her hands. Immediately Yui jumped up and helped her friend to her seat, despite Ayato´s protests. Ayato hissed and growled,”Oi, four eyes! Couldn´t you be a bit gentler, Yui´s scent changed to the worse again!”  
“Ayato be silent. After all I had to solve your problems once again. And no, I couldn´t have been gentler, as if I would let a low creature, like a mortal, throw up on me.”, answered Reiji and pushed his glasses with his middle finger up to correct their position. Afterwards he leaned back and sighed, while watching Yui and Karo. He shivered at the thought of the girl almost throwing up on him, and warped his face in displeasure. One could see that the whole situation was not pleasant for him and that he´d rather disappear, but he couldn´t. The male went silent and gazed at Yui and her friend, whom she helped to sit down on the chair. Yui put her hand on Karo´s shoulder. Karo still fought against the dizziness and her foggy mind. She recovered slowly from the drug the male had forced down her throat. Yui sighed and squeezed Karo´s shoulder before Ayato called her off, like a dog, what made Karo´s attacker laugh in pure entertainment,”Bitch-chan, you´re really behaving like a trained dog!”  
“Laito, don´t say such things”, mumbled the girl uncomforted before she sat down next to Ayato again, who glared at her and Laito angrily. Karo was still dazed and watched the scene in front of her without giving any reaction or thinking about it. She just couldn´t think properly, whatever Reiji made her drink, it prevented her from doing so. She looked into the circle, she gazed into the eyes of Reiji, the violet ones and cobalt blue ones. The blue pair gazed her down hungrily as if the blonde was ready to jump at her. Then her gaze wandered to the other side, where she saw Laito´s, Ayato´s and Yui´s eyes. She barely knew the males, Karo had seen them in the hallways once in a while, but never has talked to anyone. Everyone looked at her in either hunger or amusement, only one pair of eyes stood out. The maroon eyes with a hint of gold in them watched every little movements of hers. Amused by her dizziness, mockingly and somewhat arrogant. His lips were spread in a pleased wide grin, that showed his sharp canines. Karo tilted her head as she gazed at Subaru.  
Ayato and her attacker raised their eyebrows in confusion and looked at Reiji, who just laughed silently, while shaking his head. She felt unwell as everyone´s attention was on her, especially the attention of the male in front of her. Her cheeks turned red against her will, she felt uneasier with every passing second as her dizziness slowly faded to nothing. She gulped once more as she was finally able to think clearly again and shook her head in confusion to break the eye contact with Subaru. Karo sighed before she kind of angry and still dizzy gazed at Reiji and asked him with slurred speech,”What have you forced me to drink?”  
“A drug, which I am currently testing on my newest guinea pig. I thank you for your help, Mrs. Schilling”, answered the spectacle wearer blatantly and made the girl gulp in fear. He has used her as guinea pig for some drug? Who did he think he was, if the police would learn from that, he´d be faster in jail than Yui could say Amen. But then it dawned her. He was a vampire, he´d probably just kill her off if she dared to tell anyone. Karo looked into the circle again, their gazes weren´t that amused any more, they were cold, hungry and dangerous. She stopped breathing for a second in panic and leaned back into her seat to get more distance between them, a pathetic attempt. Yui stayed silent, she was clearly afraid that she would make the situation, her best friend was in, even worse. Karo nibbled nervously at her lower lip, she wanted to ask what was going on, but Reiji was already starting to explain her the situation clearly and slowly, so that she could both understand him and comprehend what has happened,”As you may know from my younger sibling, we are all, besides Yui, vampires. To say it in other words, you fell face first into hell, congratulations. But due to us not being monsters and the fact that we have to take you into our household, as a second sacrificial bride, you need to choose an owner. When we all are feeding off you, you´ll certainly die and that´s what we have to prevent from happening”  
“Owner?”, asked Karo confused and looked at Reiji in pure horror. Reiji groaned and harrumphed before he pushed his glasses into place,”The vampire you will serve with your blood, Mrs. Schilling. Choose either me or one of my other brothers. We have let Yui decide too and she chose Ayato. I will give you 20 seconds to choose, I have no time nor nerves for this foolish joke. Your belongings will be brought to you by our familiars, as soon as you chose who to serve, so please do it quickly. I have better things planned for tonight than to act as a baby sitter for those brats.”  
Karo looked at the circle rather shocked and a bit puzzled. Cobalt blue eyes starred at her hungrily, maroon coloured ones glared at her angrily, the violet coloured once´s weren´t even looking at her and the green one´s of Laito looked at her with immoral ulterior motives. She gulped as her gaze met Subaru´s. Laito stood up and walked towards her, the way he moved made her blood freeze with fear. She didn´t want him any closer to her and the black haired male was way too intimidating and looked way too dangerous. So she spoke out without even thinking, purely driven by instinct due to her fear,”The one with the red eyes and white hair!”  
All of sudden the fedora wearing vampire stopped in his tracks, Laito sighed over dramatically sad before he pouted and smirked,”Oh, what pity. I thought I would get to play with the little kitten, a bit more. Well, then not, but maybe we will be able to see us later”  
Afterwards Laito left the room with Kanato who talked and giggled at his teddy bear, what crept poor Karo out even more. Finally Reiji raised his voice,”Well, then. Since you have chosen Subaru, you will live with him until our familiars finished making a room ready for you. So, that this is clarified, I will take my leave now. And I beg you, do not bother me for the rest of the night. I have better and more important things to do than this. I wish you a good night, Mrs. Schilling. Farewell for now.”  
He left the poor girl alone with his older brother, Subaru, Ayato and Yui in the dining room. Karo sat there for a moment until it clicked in her head and she realised what has just happened and what it would mean for her future. Her eyes widened and her mouth slightly stood open in blank shock as she gazed at Subaru, who looked at her in cold and cruel manner. A knot formed in her throat as Yui walked to her to put her hand apologetically on her shoulder. Ayato however stood there at the door completely annoyed by the girls´ bond and waited for Yui to follow him back to his room. He seemed to like Karo not a single bit. “Wonderful”, thought Karo as she noticed his hateful glare,”Just perfect. One of them hates me already and two are looking at me like I am some roasted chicken on two legs. Fucking perfect, right what I have been dying for this to happen to me. Not. What should I do now? Mom, would know.”  
Yui frowned and gently shook Karo´s shoulder as she whispered quickly,”I will explain everything to you when I have the chance. I am so sorry for what has happened to you. Please, just don´t make Subaru angry. Just be yourself, silent and shy without any sarcastic remarks. Just act like you always act when you´re around strangers. I can´t talk any further with you or Ayato will snap your or my neck. I am so sorry, but I have to-”  
But before Yui could even finish her sentence, she got grabbed by her wrist and pulled out of the dining room by Ayato. Ayato hissed at the blonde girl and pushed her out of the room, then he threw a dangerous glare at Karo, who gulped nervously. Karo watched them disappear and without Yui by her side, fear and panic slowly crawled up her spine,”Oh, no. No. No, I am not really alone with them now?”  
She indeed was alone with two vampires. Vampires, who were just a horror tale for her until right this evening. Entities, that use humans as food and kill them without any guilt. She gulped heavily, tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks, wetting them once again. Her body trembled as she pulled her legs to her chest. The fear was literally written on her forehead. In what kind of a hell has she brought herself into? She had just a few weeks ago gotten out of the hell, that she called her past. And now she was in a new one. She just wanted a nice and happy life, nothing more! She gulped and looked at them as she thought,”I will die. They will kill me as if they would care what this guy was saying.”

 

Shu opened his eyes fully and smirked at her, he inhaled the air and smells her scent with his nose, which got more and more bitter with every passing second. She looked just way too appetizing. Subaru seemed to feel the same. Subaru´s eyes were completely fixated on the girl as he licked his fangs and starred at her like a wild animal. As it seemed it had helped to tell her who to choose from them. Now he had his prey right in front of him, like a lion a gazelle between its sharp teeth. Finally he could make the confusion which filled him since he noticed her fade to nothing. Her damned eyes, those damned tear filled eyes, similar to hers. As hurt and broken as his mother´s. Memories of his childhood flooded his thoughts, like the stormy sea over the surge. He growled under his breath and snarled, showed his fangs as his nails dug deeply into the wood of the dining table. He watched her with angry and manic eyes. So full of coldness and hate, they seemed to be able to even freeze the sun itself.  
Karo would pay for making all the memories, which he wanted to forget so badly, come back. She would scream and he would make her bleed. Reiji couldn´t scare him, he has acted like they have never killed civilians before. Back then at the formal dances, when they were still young, there were humans brought to the castle to participate at the parties. Only to end as the main course. Their first drops of blood were those of innocent and clueless young girls. They were monsters, he couldn´t understand why they have even given this pathetic creature in front of him a chance. They could have just killed her off, no one would have known it was them besides Yui. Yui could have said that her friend went back home and she didn´t know what happened after she left their mansion. And solved would have been the problem, their stomachs would have been filled and their hunger satisfied. Maybe Kanato would have even gotten a new doll. But no, they had to act like those disgusting beings, who would die later anyway. He snorted and massaged his forehead, had to hold himself back, so that he would not kill her in an instant.  
Shu sat up and licked over his lips and long fangs, gazed at the girl who started to tremble with every little movement the vampires did. They made her flinch and wince in fear. Shu laughed cruelly, she smelled way too good. Her blood was certainly more bitter than the strongest coffee, he has drunk in his life. She would, even thought her blood was normal, be a feast for him. That the girl was theoretically his youngest brother´s prey didn´t interest him at all. He was way too lazy and exhausted to hunt his next meal himself, so he would just take her. Subaru could search himself a new prey any time, he was good at hunting after all. 

 

Why has she started to open up to other people? If she just had sat there silently, if she hadn´t let Yui into her heart, then maybe she would be in her cozy apartment and would do her homework or talk to her family. If she wouldn´t have been so foolish, but how could she have known that this would happen to her? Karo shook her head, it wasn´t her fault neither was it Yui´s fault. She was in a nightmare now, yes, but she couldn´t just drown in all the fear. She gulped and her whole body trembled as she noticed how both of the monsters were looking at her, as if they would jump at her and rip her apart like wild animals. Once again the panicked girl gulped and looked around, in search for a way to flee. The only way out were two dark wooden double door. Both were closed. One was right behind the two, the other on the right left wall. But did she even have a chance, if Reiji was able to catch her so easily, would they as well? Back in the dungeon she didn´t even have time to react, it all happened in a split second. The memory of the black haired vampire made her thoughts divagate to how it all came to this. The attack from the emerald green eyed vampire. 

 

_Karo stood there in front of the entrance door and waited for Yui, who has been away for 15 minutes now, if the clock wasn´t tricking her. The ginger haired girl spun around once, looked around the hall and then down at the crimson carpet, then at the marble columns and the marble floor. She sighed, she was kind of annoyed by all the waiting, got more and more impatient with every passing minute. How long would it take for the blonde girl to return to the entrance hall? She shifted her weight to her heels then to her toes, thus she teetered back and forth. Karo was bored, so alone in an unknown house. Lived the priest´s daughter really in this big mansion or was she just visiting her relatives?_  
_She walked a few steps further into the hall until she stood between the columns, then she stretched herself a little to the front and looked around. At first she looked curiously to the left, then to the right and jumped as she saw someone stand right there. She straightened her back and looked away in embarrassment, she got caught red-handed while peeking through the entrance hall. Karo nibbled at her lower lip and scratched the back of her head, while thinking,”Oh dear, oh dear. Oh no, Yui please come back.”_  
_His amused chuckling filled the hall and echoed through it, which made her glance at him shyly. He wore the school uniform of her and Yui´s school. He probably was in a higher class then her. Maybe the second year or the third. Or maybe he went to a different first year class. Yui was a second year student at the end too, she never knew why Yui bothered to go into the classes of the first year´s. Karo gulped, maybe she should explain the situation, he sure thought she was weird for not talking and just standing there like a creep. Shyly she raised her voice,”Well, I am sorry for peeking around, I didn´t want to, I just. I am waiting for Yui to come down. She wanted to talk to someone called Reiji”_  
_“Oh, how cute. Don´t be scared and so shy. Obviously you were just curious, who would not be, right?”, answered the male and walked further to her. He wore a fedora, had red slightly curled hair, that faded to a lighter colour at its tips. He grinned from one ear to the other, like the Cheshire from Alice in Wonderland. She gulped, slowly he turned a bit scary, almost creepy, the way he looked at her made her feel more than uncomfortable. Then finally she noticed the sharp ends of his fangs poking out from underneath his upper lip and the cat like pupils. Karo frowned and looked at him more than shocked and confused while she thought silently,”What the hell, either this is one hell of a genetic defect or his dentist is hating him.”_  
_Karo gulped and walked backwards, now it really got uncomfortable. Laito walked faster towards her and stretched out his arms, his jacket sliding slightly off his shoulders,”Oh, don´t run away, Bitch-chan”_  
_“Excuse me?”, called Karo puzzled and appalled, she shook her head and glared at the male before walking to the door. The last thing she would be tolerating was an idiot calling her a bitch. Who did this male even think he was to be so rude to someone he barely even knew. As much as she wanted to help Yui with her Math problems, she´d never ever again let herself get insulted by someone without any reason. These times have ended long time ago. But before she could even put her hand down on the door knob, she got turned around lightning fast and pressed against the wooden door. The male pressed his front against her and let out a pleased moan, which made the poor girl between him and the door flinch and cringe in disgust. Karo tried to struggle and push him off her put he just pinned her wrists down while giggling in amusement,”Oh, are we playing innocent and confident now? How exciting. My little Bitch-chan is such a lewd little thing, come here, you must be dying to feel my fangs, right? You smell just so good for a normal human”_  
_“Let me go!”, screamed and begged Karo in fear as she tried once more to get free from his grip, but his hands stayed where the were, just like his body. What the hell, that could not be. She wriggled and struggled even more, tried to stomp on his feet, but he didn´t even flinch. Instead he just blushed and let out a satisfied mewl. Normally he should have at least moved a little, but he just watched her with that perverted grin on his lips and his flushed cheeks. Karo gulped, her heart pounded like crazy, threatened to jump out of her rip cage. Her breathing got hurried as tears filled her eyes. Now it got too much for the panicked girl, she tried once again to kick him where the sun didn´t shine. But he just caught her thigh with inhuman speed and put it on the side of his hips, spreading her legs due to that with his hips. Her eyes widened in fear as she once again struggled and slapped him right onto his cheek. The vampire only moaned out in pleasure, weird the girl out even more than before. She stopped to move for a second and looked at him with pure horror in her greyish blue eyes. After some giggling the fedora wearing male leaned down and she leaned back to get as much distance between their faces as possible,”I like it, when girls act all innocent. But now it really turn annoying”_  
_With those words he just threw her to the floor, she gasped in pain as her body hit the hard marble floor. How the hell was he able to move this fast? “I have to get help!”, she thought in fear and was about to scream but the male was already right on top of her and covered her mouth with his hand,”No, screaming, Bitch-chan. My poor ears”_  
_She felt dizzy and as if her stomach turned around, she wanted to puke. Karo put her hands on his chest and tried to push him off her, but to no avail. He didn´t even move a single millimetre off her. Before she could even react or even notice his movements he had already ripped her blouse open, only the bow hung loosely tied around her neck. Karo asked in shock and pure horror,”How?”_  
_Fear and panic took over completely and she started to struggle and wriggle like a deer in wolf´s hold. He was certainly not human. The insane speed, the strength, those fang and eyes. There was nothing human about them. She probably even fought for her life at this very moment. Laito watched her and let out his typical chuckle as he opened his mouth widely. Karo stopped her movements and her eyes widened as she saw how long and sharp his fangs were. She inhaled deeply only to let out an ear piercing scream, while his fangs dug into her flesh like two little sharp razors. The vampire held her down, his body right on top of hers. It was cold and she tried to struggle, but stopped when she felt his fangs rip at her flesh due to her movements, what intensified the pain she felt in this moment. She felt him suck her blood out off her body, and how it weakened her with every gulp he made. The pain made her head spin and her sight blur, it was too much for her to bear. Never had she felt such sort of pain before._  
_Into what has she gotten herself into? Her body turned weaker and weaker in his hold, slowly she slipped into unconsciousness and closed her eyes. Mother, please save me._

 

Karo looked at both vampires in panic, jumped up and quickly walked backwards, pressed her small frame against the cold wall behind her as if she tried to melt into the wall or press herself through it like a ghost. Her heart pounded unbearably, as if it would come to ventricular fibrillation or it would contract and never beat again. Her breathing was hasty and panicked. She inhaled the oxygen into her lungs like an addict, who hasn´t gotten their drug for weeks and were now consuming it greedily. She was in a room with two entities, vampires. Vampires who apparently are real. She would die, never see her family again, due to her having followed Yui. Humans always pulled each other into problems and uncomfortable situations. Problems, she had tried to avoid so badly and desperately.  
Karo has had everything laid in front of her so perfectly, finally she had a chance to start anew. Has hoped for a happy life and now she got pushed face first right into purgatory. She bit her lower lip, while thinking. If she would die anyway, she should at least try to run, for her mother. The Karo started to ran as fast as she could, right to the left door, shook the door, pushed and pulled at it but to her dismay the door neither opened to the inside nor to the outside. Or was she way too nervous and scared to open it properly? God, she hated her life. The smell of her blood changed once more, turned even more bitter, just like the taste of it. Her small hands were sweaty, slippery and shaky. Her legs got weaker, her knees threatened to give out under her. Then she fell to her knees. She gulped, looked at her hands, then to the vampires. Tears formed themselves in the corners of her eyes, wet her rosy red cheeks again. Have they no morals, no feelings of pity or sympathy? The were sadists, who feasted upon the distress of their victims and rolled in it like cats in dry earth. That´s was what they were. Monsters. Her her bronchi narrowed themselves, let barely any oxygen in or out of her lungs. She panted, clenched at her chest. Panic shot through her whole body. Would she die now? Was this her end? Would she see her parents never again? She hasn´t even had the chance to say her farewells to them. Her pulse rate quickened, her heart pumped relentlessly. Her thoughts drifted away, let her imagine the worst scenarios in her mind. On and on she pushed herself into the panic and fear that succumbed her soul. She felt dizzy, murmured weakly,”Please, let me go”  
Karo felt no shame due to her revealed form, her almost naked chest, it was subordinate in the situation she was in. Her bra could be seen and the bite wound Laito left in her flesh with his sharp canines. God, if her feelings would not cause a chaos, a storm inside of her, she could easily tell how she felt. But in this very moment she was speechless, didn´t know what she should do or feel. She was helpless and stood under enormous shock.  
A deep harrumphing pulled her out of her thoughts back into the cruel reality, which was more of a nightmare for her. In a split second she looked up into two golden red orbs with cat-like pupils. She knew those eyes, this face, this expression and this hair.  
Wasn´t that? No, that could not be. Her classmate from her Math lesson. It was right that Subaru, not a different one. Her eyes widened as she realised from whom she has ran away back then, would he have killed their classmate if their eyes would haven´t met? Was she now his new victim, would he punch and beat her bloody as well, just like the boy in the hallway? His eyes shone with discontent, but also with amusement. Did he fell happy and amused by her pathetic reaction? Her chest tightened painfully, made her cough uncontrollably. As it seemed her panic attack was worse than she assumed. She felt like a dear in the mercy of a blood thirsty pack of wolves. Karo sat there on the floor like a statue, barely moved due to her fear, tried to make no noises in fear that she would annoy them and they´d kill her off without caring for what the other male earlier has said. But why was she even scared from him, as if it would not be certain that she would dead in the end of the night, not with Subaru or Shu, and even more not with both of them with her locked in a small room that was used for dining. It apparently came in useful for them, she basically already sat on the silver tray in the dining room and whimpered to herself like a scared kitten. Subaru walked towards her until only a meter was parting them. The blonde vampire however just watched them merrily and grinned, showed his razor-sharp fangs. Karo squeezed her eyes shut and prepared herself for her death. 

 

Subaru raised his left eyebrow in confusion and shook his head, Shu just covered his mouth to muffle his cruel laughter. God, she looked so pathetic, begged with her look basically for both of them to rip her flesh apart with their fangs. He looked to the side and massaged his forehead. Did she beg for her death or why was she acting so appetizing and tempting? Maybe it was just the normal reaction of a human being. Whereby not even Yui has acted like this, what made Karo, his classmate, to an even easier prey than Yui. Subaru put his hand on the side of his neck and moved his head from side to side, made it crack with each movement. It never failed to intimidate humans. Afterwards he leaned forward with his upper body and grinned at her cold-heartedly,”Look at that, how pathetic. Not even in school you can get your courage together and now that your life depends on it, you turned to an even bigger coward, too scared to even run away. You humans are seriously the lowest what lives in this world. Even the rats in our basement have more pride than you pathetic blood bags. Hey, don´t you want to run away, or are you seducing me to sink my teeth into you and suck you dry, until you´re a blood-empty corpse?”  
Each of his words were spoken with such coldness, that it could make the blood of any person freeze in fear. He saw how goosebumps spread over her skin and her breathing hitched in panic. It showed him how each of his words, every single one, pierced her marrow and bone. His smirk widened, he licked over his fangs and quickly, as quick as a lightning, ripped the rest of the front of her upper clothes apart and made the poor girl fell with her back onto the hard floor. He looked down at her, her eyes were widened and filled with pure panic, what made his rage and hunger in him burn. His throat was way too dry for his liking, how he just wanted to drink her dry to the very last drop. 

Subaru lowered himself on all fours and crawled towards her, she laid there in front him paralysed by fear, and as he finally was over her, he made himself comfortable between her legs, while he pinned her thin wrists to each side of her head against the cold floor. Once more Subaru licked over his fangs and looked down at her like a hungry wolf, right into her blue-grey eyes. He made her gulp and scream in utter distress. Finally she tried to defend herself like a cornered lamb, but it was already too late to flee from his grasp. Human were truly amusing, when they were full of distress and panic, their blood tasted bitter due to the fear and their smell could be compared to dark chocolate, well at least hers. She smelled like a mixture of a small amount of honey and dark bitter chocolate. The humans he has met, besides Yui, before didn´t smell like her at all. Ah, maybe she was something special at the end, at least in normal human´s standards. The albino leaned down further, licked over a minor vein on her neck and made the girl stop breathing for a few seconds. Oh, how nice it was too see her so wounded and helpless underneath him, so often he has watched her in the lessons they shared, imagined how he could break her. It was almost pathetic how crazy he was about it. Would he first torture her and the bite her or would he immediately quench his greed for blood? He opened his mouth widely, wanted to bite into her neck as his oldest brother raised his voice and prevented Subaru from satisfying his growling stomach,”No killing. You know what he has ordered us. We all need to act after those rules and now get off the girl, her face is already pale and turning blue from her getting almost no oxygen. I´d not like to get into problems with that annoying pigeon. Also wouldn´t it be boring to loose such a nice toy so quickly, or? You humans cling to such unimportant things, you sure don´t want to die, right? You want to life, don´t you?”  
Shu stood up from his armchair and stretched his body lazily, then he walked over to Subaru and his prey. Subaru however snarled as he stood up and pulled her weak body with him. She sat on the floor again, stared at Shu with widened eyes. Shu watched her how she wriggled and shifted away from them, crawled to the wall and pressed her back against it. What a delightful sight. Her reaction, her expression brought out his most sadistic side out. Both of them enjoyed how Karo acted and moved her weakened body, how she cried and begged for her life and freedom under her breath. But the last thing, she has already lost. She would not get it back. Shu stopped next to his youngest brother and let his gaze wander to Subaru, as the albino growled at him,”She is my prey, stop talking to my damn food, or do you want to piss me off?”  
“You´re younger than me. Shouldn´t you respect me? Well, she is mine. I am way too tired to search for new prey and it´s too bothersome. So get lost. I am hungry”, hissed Shu back in annoyance and yawned shamelessly. Then he grinned at the girl, like a predator at his meal,”You don´t like bitter blood anyway, so it would not be a great loss for you, to leave her with me. She smells for my taste just perfectly. Sadly Yui´s blood isn´t turning as bitter as yours any more. Do you know why? Because your dear friend has been living with us for a half year now. She got used to us biting and scaring her. But you can be lucky that her blood changed taste, it´s the only thing that is protecting you from dying right away.”  
“Shu, you´re talking so much, you´re almost scaring me”, teased Subaru the blonde vampire next to him and walked like a dominant lion to the girl, his prey. He leaned down to her, has all of her attention until he got suddenly pulled away from her and flew right back on his back. Shu growled angrily, as if he wanted to give his word more emphasis. But his action only earned him the snarling from Subaru who bared his long canines with a enraged growl. 

 

The small girl watched them for a while until she jumped up with sudden appearing strength, her fear lead her, she tried to run around the table and to get distance between herself and the vampires, but even before she could make it to the other door. She got pushed with her front against the wall. Her wrists got pinned left and right from her head against the wall, big hands wrapped themselves in iron grip around them, threatened to bruise her skin. A strong body pressed itself against her back, held her exactly where he wanted her to be. Her heart beat so quickly it felt like it would explode in her rip cage. Once again tears filed her eyes full of distress and despair. She saw how her future, her until now nice and hopeful life burst into small little pieces, like a wine glass that hit the floor. She felt like her heart was decaying within her chest, tightened and dried like a grape. She felt like the sudden strength left her body and left her tired and weak. The whole time she got pushed and pulled around like a rag doll by the vampires. She only got held up by the body against her and the hands around her wrists. She gulped, tears finally ran down her cheeks. It has been a idiotic attempt, why did she even try?  
Yes, she had a family but even that one wasn´t stable, what was in her life even from great importance? No, no, no, she wasn´t allowed to think like that! She couldn´t leave her sick mother alone. Karo remembered why she accepted the companies offer, she wanted to see her family finally happy again. She wanted to support her old parents as good as she could. She gulped and squeezed her eyes shut, scratched every tiny bit of courage she had left together and begged with trembling and cracking voice,”Please, let me go. I will tell no one about the things that happened here, nor what you are and why Yui is here. I have a family abroad, I need to take care of them, so please let me go. I beg you.”

“Do you really think that we would risk it to get into danger, only because a little pathetic blood bag is begging for us to let her go home, back to her mommy and daddy? We aren´t little boys, we are more than hundred years old. We have seen war, more death than your ancestors together. We have lost people we loved. We got hunted by pathetic beings,we got called Monsters, while they themselves were the worse ones. You idiots are treating your food just the same a we treat our food. What do you think what would happen if one of those blood bags of vampire hunters learned from this little incident? They would hunt us once again. Everything we have build up as cover would be destroyed. You don´t really think that we would trust a human. If yes, then you have thought incorrectly, darling. You will never leave this house again, because the only task you will have for the rest of your idiotic life will be to serve me as my prey, understood? And now follow me, before this moron of a brother tries to steal you away again or would you rather have me pull you after me by your hair?”, murmured Subaru into her ear and blew against it, making her shiver and move her head awkwardly to cover her ear.  
She gulped heavily, her eyes widened. Then Karo felt him pulling away from her frame, leading her fall onto her knees. She gasped out in pain as he knees hit the hard marble floor and then landed with her behind on her heels. With her side and hand leaned against the wall, she sat there mentally and physically exhausted. The poor girl was at her limit. She gulped once more and bit her lower lip, to muffle her sobs and hold her tear back as she heard Shu laughed cruelly and amused. Suddenly Karo heard steps coming closer to her, she knew those shoes, their sound and jumped up right into the arms of the white haired vampire, who started to chuckle merrily,”How pathetic. It takes only need another vampire and my prey is already jumping right into my arms. And Shu, I can accept and tolerate you more than out other brothers, but don´t dare to touch what is mine. Or else I have to defend my territory. Hunt your own prey, you lazy ass”  
Afterwards Subaru let her go, once again she fell onto her knees and bit into her lower lip, she didn´t want to pleasure those monsters with her pain filled gasps and groans. She gazed at Subaru´s white shoes and watched them, they moved away from her. Karo gulped and looked up at the white haired male, who stopped at the door frame and raised his eyebrow as he looked over his shoulder. As it seemed he waited for her. The ginger haired girl tried to stand up on her feet, what succeeded more or less. Shu has meanwhile sat back into his armchair and was sleeping. Karo frowned, as she watched the blonde male for a while. He was weird and dangerous. Then she looked back at Subaru, Reiji´s words echoed in her head. She would share a room with him until her room, no her prison, was finished. She walked to Subaru, while leaning against the walls with her hands. The anaemia still clung at her, her legs were wobbly and shook, but more from fear and panic instead of the blood loss. What would he do with her, now that he had free access to do whatever he liked to do. 

 

Subaru sighed, and looked across the room to the weakened girl, watched her look first at his brother and then at him. Annoyed he warped his forehead into a frown. What was that? She was his prey. What his brother is doing, should not interest her even an ounce. But he stayed silent and murmured a few insults, that he´d rather spit at her. Rage cooked in him and his impatience gnawed at his being as he kept watching her, how she walked towards him on weak legs, leaned against the wall. In doing so she moved carefully, as if she didn´t want to fall on all fours in front of him, whereas it would amuse him.  
He brushed with his left hand through his white mane and licked over his fangs. It has been a good idea that he has decided earlier that night not to visit his mother, but the next day. He now had a blood bag for himself, Yui and the change of her blood´s taste would make sure that it would stay like this. The last thing he wanted was to share the girl with his brothers. Once more in this beautiful night he licked over his fangs, how she stood there, helpless, weak, as if she was close to break, like a porcelain vase into small pieces. How he just wanted to sink his fangs into the disgusting bite mark, make the mark his. Subaru shook his head, since when was he so possessive? Was it due to her being his own property and that he didn´t want to share her, because she was entirely his? Presumably that was why Ayato was so possessive over Yui and let his familiars watch the girl the whole time. Maybe he should do the same, only because she would live with them, didn´t mean that she would not try to run away. It was a matter of time until she tried it and he would hunt her through the woods only to drag her back into their mansion, back into his claws. Whereas the thought was quite pleasant to him.  
His lips spread into a sadistic smirk, as he turned around and walked into the darkness in direction of his room. In process he quickened his pace a bit, hoped that the girl would walk faster in fear of angering him and would fall. Only so he could see her pained face. Subaru snorted at the thought enthusiastically and walked around the corner, there he stopped all of his movements and stayed silent. He could almost smell it, taste it on the tip of his tongue. The scent of her blood changed, even if it was just a tiny bit. Maybe he has now the chance of an amazing and pleasant hunt, he could watch her while she crawled away weakly and pathetically. 

 

Karo sighed as she followed the white haired male. What should she do? She walked into her own demise. What would happen with her and her life? Slowly and carefully she walked behind Subaru and glared at the back of his head with a frown on her forehead. It has all been so much. Her gaze wandered around to his back. Her steps grew slower as her thoughts drifted to her family. Her mother, who waited for her and her father, who was worried about her. Her cat, her budgie, who´d suffer from her not coming back home. If she dies, who´d look for her parents and take care of them? In one second to the other she stayed still, didn´t move at all. She had to run. Her instincts kicked in, lead to her acting without thinking of any consequences, that would await her if she failed to flee. In a split second she turned around. Her heart beat so strong that she could feel it in her throat, in her ears she could hear her blood rushing through her veins. Her breathing quickened as adrenalin rushed into her blood stream, gave her strength to move her exhausted body. She needed to flee if she wanted to see the people who were dear to her again.  
Her family and poor Yui, who probably gave herself the fault for what has happened, even thought it was not her fault. Who could have thought that vampires would attack her and take her in as sacrificial bride. That she would end up as Subaru´s property. Karo only has turned her back to the vampire and ran two steps as she felt something heavy hit her and push her down onto the hard floor. She fell and hit the marble floor, moaned in pain. The air got pushed out of her lung painfully. For a few seconds her view blurred, she could make out how Shu left the dining room and walked around the corner without throwing a glance back at her and whatever was on top of her. She had no chance to get help, but what help could she get from the blonde vampire, who saw her just like his younger brother, as food and nothing more.  
After a short amount of time her view got clear again. Karo got turned without hesitation onto her back. Two strong hands grabbed her upper arms, fingernails dug into the cloth of the remains of her blouse. She screamed from pain, even if screaming shot pain through her body as well, due to her throat being terribly dry and strained. Karo squirmed in his grip, moved like a fish, who landed on dry earth, like a worm on a fishing hook. But all her efforts were for nothing, she had no avail in breaking free from him. Subaru held her down with inhuman strength. Her eyes widened as his left hand wrapped itself around her throat and squeezed it hardly. She gasped out, grabbed his wrist and wriggled even more. Her airways started to burn from the lack of air.  
No matter how hard she pushed and pulled and wriggled underneath him, she couldn´t break free. She panted for air, her lungs hurt, burned and screamed literally for oxygen, that they need so desperately. Her face slowly paled, her lips turned slightly blue, her sight blurred and her sight turned black at its borders. Black little dots spread over her view as tears ran down the sides of her head. Then to her luck he pulled his hand away, but stayed leaned over her, so that Karo could only turn coughing to the side. She inhaled the air greedily, filled her lung with air. Certainly there would appear strangulation marks around her throat on her pale skin. Slowly colour returned on her face, her cheeks turned rosy again as she couldn´t stop crying. It was too much for her. Way too much for one single night. The vampire seemed to enjoy himself greatly, what made her stomach turn. She felt sick, as if she would vomit any second as she looked up into his pleased ruby red hues.  
“How can one like do do such things to others. He´s insane. A monster”, she thought as she tried to push herself with her feet away from him, while sliding over the floor with her back, but he only held her in place by her upper arms. Subaru laughed as he leaned further down, making the girl squeeze her eyes shut in fear of what would await her next. But nothing came, silence filled the hallway, she could only hear his and her breathing. Then she squeaked loudly as she felt his wet tongue getting traced over her wet cheeks. She shivered and blushed deeply red, even thought she tried to stop her body from reacting to such bitter sweet touches. Her eyes flew open as she started at his ruby red hues, they were filled with desire as he kissed the corner of her eyes. She tried to squirm away. Even thought she liked the gentle touches, she felt sick. Disgusted by herself and the male above her. How could she enjoy that? Subaru leaned down further and licked over her ear shell, earned himself a silent gasp from Karo as he nibbled at her ear shell. After a while she blushed even more, her stomach turned and she shivered as she felt his breath right against her ear. He whispered into it mockingly in pure arrogance,”You are not fighting back any more. Do you like it, hm? You humans are such weak creatures, getting swayed by such minor things. You´re my meal, my food, understood? You will neither run away nor defy me. Your body, your soul and your blood are mine, your being is my property. And your only purpose in life is to serve me with your blood. You have no rights, I am your only protection from my other brother´s, without me you´re only a rat and they´ll kill you in a blink of an eye. You´re nothing special, you´re an ugly worm, just like every other human. You´re only alive due to Yui´s blood, I hope that is clear. There is neither hope nor an escape for you. Run and I will break your feet or I will just kill you. Understood, prey?”  
Karo only nodded silently, without saying a single word or making some noise.  
Subaru grinned and laughed at her reaction, but then he pulled her up by her upper arms onto her weak and trembling feet. If he wouldn´t have held her in iron grip at this very moment, she would have fallen, to weak to even stand without someone supporting her. After all she was a normal human being. Despite the almost gentle action, he let her no time to get herself on her feet correctly and just forced her to walk along with him. Thereby she stumbled upon her own feet repeatedly, or her knees gave out. But it didn´t even interest him at all, why would it? It probably made him happy. Subaru just pulled her up again and again, let out a few snorts here and there. Karo breathed heavily and looked up at him as they finally after some time, that felt like hours for her, arrived in front of his bedroom door. Subaru snorted and shook his white mane before he opened the door and pushed the girl mercilessly and cold-heartedly into the room, without thinking about the chances of her getting hurt by his violent action.  
Karo warped her face in pain, this time she couldn´t support herself or catch herself on her arms and knees. She fell face first onto the wooden floor. She glared weakly and in pure anger at Subaru, wanted to tell him that humans weren´t as strong as other species and that humans could easily break their bones or die. Her grey blue eyes turned away from him and let her gaze wander around the room. The room was dark, but despite it she could make out some furniture and a coffin. Her eyes widened as she saw the coffin. It was out of dark, silvery wood. The vampire seriously slept in a coffin? Well, it was not that it was literally screaming: prejudice! Karo shook her head, her bad humour spread over her mind. It has until now always brought her into problems.  
Her gaze wandered to the side, there stood a dresser, with three doors and three drawers. On top of the dresser stood a little lamp. Next to the lamp was a huge glass door, framed by white curtains, as it seemed the doors lead to a balcony. She couldn´t flee, that was for sure. Then she looked around a bit more, made herself familiar with her surroundings. She recognized a chimney with a big mirror over it, one candle was placed on each side on the chimney. Apart from that the room was empty,neutral, almost cold. As if he had nothing personal in the room. To her luck, she could relax and rest for a bit, due to the vampire not attacking her for now and letting her lay like a worm on the floor, what turned quite suspicious to her after a while. What was Subaru planning with her? 

 

Meanwhile Subaru leaned against the door frame and watched the girl how she gazed around his room. Her cheeks were rosy red, her eyes swollen due to her crying repeatedly and her lips were opened slightly. Her ginger short hair was a chaos, it stuck to every side. Thought he had to admit that her curly hair was somewhat cute, what annoyed him just more. Her blouse was ripped open in the front, hung at her elbows and revealed her pale naked skin and her bra. Her skin looked soft, even if there were some scars, little ones probably from a cat. Her luscious skin screamed for him to put his marks, his bruises and hickeys on it. The thought of having the second bride´s surrogate all for himself excited him.  
He was still furious, that she had the bite mark of an other vampire than him on her skin. He stood up straight and licked over his sharp, long canines. Then he went down on all fours, like a wolf on the hunt. His eyes fixated on the back of her head. She was so clueless. It was almost adorable. He could feel like something inside of him awakened, his feral instincts to bite and mark her as his property. He grinned cruelly from one ear to the other as he sneaked to her silently. She didn´t know what was awaiting her. Such a cruel fate. He leaned over her body, inhaled the scent of her back greedily in hunger, while he moaned out in pleasure and satisfaction. Her blood was screaming at him, begging for him to suck it out of her small body. Still she didn´t notice anything, as Subaru laid in ambush, he waited until she noticed that he was right behind her or until she turned suspicious of his silence. He smirked widely as he heard how her breath hitched for a moment and her poor heart started to beat like the one of a running mouse, making the vampire just hungrier. Her blood got pushed faster through her body, weighted down her scent and intensified it. He could bare hold back.  
Since Yui spend more time with Ayato, he was barely able to drink her blood. He has probably not drunk blood for about a week and the human food turned disgusting with them time. But not only him, the rest of the brother´s had the same problem. It was the reason for their father sending a second bride. Either Ayato shared with his other brother´s or they´d die out of hunger. Sharing his prey? He´d not even think about it. She was his human only. Damned humans, who ran away if the situation turned difficult or uncomfortable. Scaredy-pants. But he would be able to at least quench his thirst, if he would just bite her now, the girl whose name he still didn´t know. She laid there like presented on a silver plate. He leaned further to her as he murmured huskily against her neck,”I am hungry, show me your neck”

 

“No!”, she screamed, she had noticed from the beginning that he was right behind her, but she has been too scared to even more. Scared of getting attacked or choked to death. But as it seemed her plan failed. What should she do, why was everything she did entertainment to him? Karo tried to crawl away but he leaned with all of his weight on her, so that she got sandwiched between Subaru and the wooden floor. She heard Subaru sigh, while she started to cry and sob. She felt him lick her neck up, nibble at it sensually, making her against her will shiver and gasp in pleasure. Goosebumps spread over her skin, made her neck hair stand up as if it was electrified. Afterwards she felt a piercing pain and screamed out as loud as she could, making her throat hurt and burn. She felt his fangs break her skin and rip into her flesh. It hurt so much, that she almost lost consciousness for a few seconds. Her muscles contracted and her body stiffened as she felt him pin her wrists down on the cold floor, like he did so many times this night. The ginger haired girl tried to pull her hands back, but she only screamed more as his fangs ripped more on her flesh due to her movements. The vampire gobbled down her blood greedily, making her warm life essence coat his dry throat so nicely, that he moaned in blank pleasure.  
While he feasted upon her blood, she cursed herself and everything living on the planet she lived on. To her displeasure her body grew weaker, the pleasurable warmth of his bite spread over her body, succumbed her completely. Hear breathing grew flatter and she barely tried to get away from him, her cheeks turned into a deeper shade of red as shame washed over her being. She didn´t know what has happened to her and why she suddenly grew to feel pleasure from his bite. How could she even like it a tiny bit, did she turn insane?  
Karo closed her eyes, tried to force the tears to stay where they were at that moment, she didn´tt want them to run down her shameful red cheeks. She felt disgusted with herself but mostly disappointed for being so weak. Why was her body doing this to her? Why did it make her feel things, she didn´t want to feel. Heat spread from the wound through her body, made it relax against her will. She surrendered and bit her lower lip. She lost the fight. Karo gasped and shivered as she felt Subaru lick at the wound, caress the abused skin in his own way. Karo sighed as all of her strength left her exhausted body, she stopped to move her hand and laid unmoving. At the same time she heard him champ languorously. He sucked at the wounded skin, that hasn´t been giving him blood for a while now. Subaru leaned to the side and looked into her face before he whispered against her ear with desire,”Those wonderful sounds, this excited face. Don´t show it to anyone but me. Show it only to me”  
Karo gulped, black little dots spread over her view, but this time they didn´t disappear, they stayed as darkness spread over the ends of her view. Karo moved her head to the side, then to the front and then to the other side. She could barely hold it up. Her breathing slowed down and she felt slightly dizzy and sleepy, probably due to the blood loss, from which she now suffered thanks to the vampires. Then after minutes her tormentor pulled away and turned Karo on her back, so he could look right into her swollen red eyes. She watched him lick over his bloodied lips. Her blood clung all over his chin and partly his throat.  
He looked like a monster, a wolf, who just finished his meal. A dangerous animal, yet he had something enchanting. What was she thinking, he must have drugged her with his fangs. She gasped weakly and closed her eyes for sometime only to open them slowly. Subaru moaned out in excitement and looked deep into her grey blue orbs. Karo could see his lust for destruction and causing pain. Pain he caused to other people, in other words, her. Then his ruby red eyes flashed for a spit second, making her hold her breath in shock. He resembled those monsters, she feared as a small girl. After who she searched for under her bed, to make sure that they´d not gobble her down in her sleep.  
But this time it was not fantasy like in the past, it was cruel reality. There he kneeled over her, blood dripping from his jaw. Has she had a nightmare or was this just an illusion? Maybe she would stand up in a second and wake up in her room, laugh about and tell Yui about it after meeting her in school. And they´d laugh at her own stupidity together. Her best friend, who she liked so much, and left her alone with this beast. No, she shouldn´t think like this, she couldn´t give Yui the fault for this. But still, she knew that she lived with vampires and that Karo would be in danger if one of the vampires got hungry. Why didn´t she warn her before? She would have believed her. Why didn´t she just let her wait outside, before telling the vampires that he friend came over to tutor her. She could have, just like the times before, used one of her excuses to make her stay safe. No, she couldn´t push all of the guilt to Yui. She was innocent. Oh, what has she done in her life that she deserved such a future? If she has ever believed in something like a god, her belief now vanished into thin air. Slowly she felt dizzier, she couldn´t see anything but black. She could barely hold her eyes open until she closed them. She could hear his amused snorting until the darkness pulled her into sleep and stole her consciousness. 

 

Subaru leaned down to the unconscious girl and stole a kiss from her lip. He licked over his bloodied lips as cleaned his chin with the back of his sleeve. He would have to shower after he woke up. And his prey too. His gaze wandered off to the glass door, he could see the sun rising on the horizon. The white haired male hissed angrily, he hated it when time passed way too quickly for his taste. A sigh let his lips as he picked Karo up and carried her to his coffin. Which he kicked open to sit down into it. He grinned as the girl automatically leaned against him. Then he laid down on his back and turned both of the to the side, so both of them could have enough space in the cramped coffin. Quickly he closed the lid, let a little gap open, so that the girl would not suffocate in his coffin. The last thing he wanted was to loose his meal and have a corpse lying next to him. In contrast to her, he didn´t need oxygen. Humans were just plainly weak.  
Subaru smirked and licked over her nape before his smirk disappeared and he gulped heavily. His breathing was wild and uncontrolled, out of rhythm as he buried his nose against the crook of her neck. Memories, that he so desperately tried to hide, filled his thoughts. Subaru gulped and whispered, while he squeezed Karo tighter against his front,”She was right. I am filthy and dirty. Just look at yourself, how you look like. Tomorrow bruises will grace your body, because the only thing I can do is destroy and hurt. Mother was right, I am and will stay a monster. And when I am one, I will behave like one. I will break you until you´re just like me, a nothing. Prepare yourself”

 


End file.
